In general, duct work is commonly used in forced air heating and air conditioning systems for buildings and the like. To facilitate installation of a duct work system, various types of duct members have been developed, including adjustable duct members such as elbow ducts. Elbow ducts typically have a plurality of sections which are independently adjustable relative to one another to form the duct member into a variety of configurations. The adjustability of the elbow allows flexibility in connecting duct systems in a desired manner. Each of the sections of the elbow duct member are coupled to adjacent sections by means of a connective fitting, which allows relative rotation between the sections. In the manufacture of such duct members, the duct is originally manufactured in a straight tubular construction, with the individual sections or gores of the adjustable duct member not being rotated relative to one another. Subsequent to manufacture, and for commercial sale, a worker is required to manually rotate the independent sections or gores of the duct member relative to one another to form the duct into the elbow configuration. With automatic elbow machines capable of producing thousands of elbows per day, such a process is labor intensive, and requires a constant repetitive motion, which can result in repetitive motion injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. It would therefore be desirable to provide in conjunction with the automated manufacture of a duct member, the ability to form the duct member into a final configuration for commercial sale, without requiring the foregoing manual operation.